Dead Man Walking
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: (FE15 SPOILERS) After reuniting with her brother, Conrad, Celica tries to get used to seeing him again.


It was strange, seeing Conrad around camp.

For ten years, Celica had believed that her brother was dead, that he had been killed in the fire that claimed their childhood home. It had taken a fair amount of those years to come to terms with it, too. And then, to see him walking around, doing menial things such as eating breakfast and cleaning his lance? It was like seeing a ghost. A dead man walking.

Celica pondered this one morning as she sat on a large rock outside their army's tents. There was a cool breeze rustling through the trees, the only noise to distract her from her thoughts. Although she loved her friends, Celica also loved being alone. It gave her a chance to unwind, without worrying about her duties, her friends, or the war.

Just then, a gentle voice brought Celica out of her reverie. "Good morning, Anthiese."

 _Anthiese._ There was only one person in camp who called her that. She turned around to find Conrad walking toward her, a soft grin spreading across his face. Once again, Celica was hit with a sense of uncertainty. For ten years, she'd had dreams that played out just like what she was currently seeing. _Am I asleep?_ thought Celica. _Is this real?_

"Hello, Conrad," she replied. "Good morning."

Conrad stopped in front of the rock. He was holding two tin cans, a haze of steam escaping from each one. "I saw that you were up, so I made you some tea," he told her, and held out one of the cans. "I couldn't find any cups, but these were lying around. I think they'll make do."

"Oh… thank you," said Celica. She reached out to accept the tea from him. As she did so, her hand brushed up against his. _Not a ghost_ , she thought. _He's real. Alive._

"Is something wrong?" Conrad asked, a frown flitting about his mouth.

"Huh? No, of course not," Celica responded. "It's just… well, I still haven't gotten used to seeing you again."

The hurt on Conrad's face was brief but unmistakable; regret immediately shot through Celica. "Not that I don't _want_ to see you," she continued quickly. "Because I do. I've missed you so much, Conrad. It's just… it took me a long time to accept the fact that you were dead. And now, after all that grief… you aren't."

Conrad was silent for a moment. Then, he said, "Can I sit with you, Anthiese?"

"Of course." Celica shifted over to make room for her brother. He sat down beside her on the rock, brushing his cape out from under him.

"It's been odd for me, too," he told her. "I know how much you must have grieved for me, because I did the same for you. That grief went on for years. But then, just recently, Halcyon told me that he'd had a vision of a young woman leaving the priory on Novis Island… that it was you, Anthiese, that you were _alive_ … I didn't even stop to think it over. I just started packing my bags." He laughed softly, and Celica was suddenly struck by how much he looked like the sweet boy she had grown up with. "But Halcyon told me that, no matter what happened, I couldn't reveal my identity to you. It killed me that I couldn't have your trust."

Guilt washed over Celica. "I'm sorry, Conrad," she mumbled. "I had to be cautious. You know that better than anyone."

"Hey, it's okay." Conrad bumped his shoulder against hers, smiling warmly at her. "I would have done the exact same thing if I had been you. But we're together now, aren't we? And I think that's just what we both need. Now that we've been reunited, we can make up for the last ten years that we've spent apart."

A smile spread across Celica's face. "You're right," she replied. "Thank you, Conrad. And… thank you for the tea."

"That's what big brothers are for," said Conrad. "Now drink some before it gets cold."

Celica nodded, and took a sip from the tin can. It was hot and flavourful, with a dash of sweetness to bring it all together. "Is that honey I taste?" she asked.

"Yep. I remember that you used to like that," Conrad said. "I'm glad you still do."

Celica took another sip. Back at the villa, her mother had always made tea with honey for her and Conrad. However, honey had been a rare delicacy at the priory, so it had been years since she'd had it. The princess closed her eyes; in her mind, she was back in the villa, with Conrad, with her mother…

"Everything all right, Anthiese?" asked Conrad.

Celica opened her eyes, and nodded. "I'm just fine, Brother," she told him. For the first time since she'd left the priory, she truly was.

end


End file.
